


Nicotine

by AHM1121



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 7800 words of pure filth, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Begging, Bisexual Peggy Carter, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bratty Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, But really not because there's gonna be sex and waffles in the morning, Consent, Did I mention dirty talk and begging because I feel like I should mention dirty talk and begging, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Filthy Steve Rogers, Lesbian Nat, M/M, One Night Stand, Sass up the ass, Sexy power struggle, Song fic, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, but only mildly, hell is gonna be so warm, i need to go to church, wait no its a fist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHM1121/pseuds/AHM1121
Summary: “C’mon doll,” he gives a sharp tug to a few of the locks, and Bucky’s eyes snap open. “Gotta talk to me baby,” kissing a path along Bucky’s jaw his lips stop at his ear. “Tell me what you want Bucky. Tell me how you need my cock. Tell me you’re gonna let me lick you open, that you’re gonna let me taste that sweet hole of yours. I need it baby. I want you so fuckin’ bad.” Steve can’t seem to stop and the effects of his words are devastating. Bucky’s biting his lips as his hips thrust futilely in time with their cadence. He’s moaning Steve’s name over and over and Steve simply can’t stop because watching Bucky moan and thrust under him to his words alone is just what Steve craves. “C’mon baby let me see how many of my fingers you can take,” Steve says, and that’s the sentence that breaks him; Bucky sobs Steve’s name.-*-*-*Aka: Bucky plays the role of Nat's wingman a little too well and ends up going home with Steve Rogers





	Nicotine

**Author's Note:**

> You read the tags. You know why you're here. Power up those vibrators, grab your lube, and good luck.

_Cross my heart and hope to die_

As she pulls him onto the dance floor, Bucky’s trademark smirk slides into place. “Ya know, people may be getting the wrong idea about us at this club,” he murmurs in Nat’s ear while his hands travel over her bare shoulders, lightly brushing along her arms, before coming to rest low on the curves of her hips. She sways into the touch, letting him rock her to the beat as the bass begins to pulse around them, thrumming in their blood as they press themselves further into the crowd.

Nat cocks a perfect eyebrow with practiced precision. “You mean to tell me that people may think we’re…straight!?” She asks in mock horror, eyes glinting with humor.

“Yeah...yeah that’s exactly what I meant.” Bucky rolls his eyes playfully as her hands snake up into his hair, grabbing a fistful of the dark brown locks and yanking it back. Gay as he may be, the hair tug from his best friend has his attention.

Nat grins, pressing a kiss to his exposed neck while eyeing the sweet little blond to her right who couldn’t seem take her eyes off of them. “You know how much I love it when they stare.”

It’s true. As the driving beat grew ever louder and their torsos pressed against one another's, the couples surrounding them subconsciously angle closer. Eyes raking and wandering hungrily over their bodies as they move together to the rhythm. It could be Nat’s five inch “Fuck Me” heels along with the skin tight black dress, or the fact that Bucky’s wearing his own brand of sex in skinny jeans a simple tight white v-neck. Either way the sexual tension that tends to ensnare those around them was glorious and something that Bucky had missed fiercely over the past few months. Thankfully, being newly single has its perks.

He’s just letting himself get lost in the music, eyes scanning the crowd as the bodies press ever closer, when he feels her lips slide up to his ear. “I want someone to play with.” Drawing her head back she pouts longingly up at him, a silent plea. Bucky thinks to himself, at least one of them would get to play tonight, even if it wasn’t him. He looks across the room, eyes raking over the possibilities.

“What about her?” Bucky asks, with a short spin out and back he has her pressed against him, eyes facing the main bar. Dragging his hand to the nape of her neck and into the short red waves, he angles her to where the tall woman with pin-up styled chestnut curls sits. Her blood-red painted lips are a stark contrast to the black corset covered by a perfectly draped matching suit jacket and high waisted pants. The peep-toe pumps reveal nails that match her lips. He knew Nat would be practically salivating.

“What about the big blond next to her. Think they’re a couple?” Nat shoots back.

Bucky’s eyes snap over to the man. Obviously tall, blonde with a jaw bone that could cut glass. The expanse of his shoulders alone were impressive enough, but then he shifts and the shirt tightens and reveals a long line of muscle over his shoulders down to his forearms. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, just enough to show off the tanned toned skin that hides underneath. Bucky leans his chin to Nat’s shoulder. “Nope. Not together.” He glances up in time to see the man turn his head, giving Bucky a beautiful view of his profile as he laughs at something his…colleague? friend? has said. Watching as the man rolls his eyes while glancing out to the dance floor, then shaking his head with a shrug before taking a long drink of the martini the bartender sets in front of him.

“You don’t think so?” Nat asks, hopeful.

“Definitely not.” He affirms.

“How do you know?”

“He’s drinking an extra dirty martini with three olives, and hasn’t looked at his friend’s, might I add, very impressive breasts in the last minute. I don’t know Nat, I’m not part of the FBI. He’s either gay or taken, but not by her.”

Nat bites her lip, eyeing the woman as she laughs, and Bucky knows she’s gonna go for it before she even asks - “Wanna play wingman and distract the hot blonde while I steal his friend?”

_Burn my lungs and curse my eyes_

With a shrug he lets his eyes travel over the broad back with the shirt seams practically screaming and the chiseled jawline as the man nods along with whatever the woman is saying. Him and Nat both know he would never tell her no. Flirting with a stranger never was a hardship, and if nothing came from it, at least he was able to help his friend get laid. With a grin he nudges her towards the bar as his answer, strolling behind her across the dance floor as her stride seamlessly becomes one of pure confidence. It took her all of two seconds to have the brunette out of her chair, waltzing back with her to the dance floor, right as Bucky is barely reaching the bar. He laughs to himself, shaking his head as he stands next to the now empty chair.

“Mind?” He raises his voice, looking pointedly from the hot blond to the chair. The man takes another sip of his drink, while nodding passively. The bartender is quick to take Bucky’s order. “Vodka Soda.” He thanks the man when it’s set in front of him with a small nod. Dipping his index finger into the ice, twirling it mindlessly, he thinks of his opening line. Smirk returning as he turns in his chair, just as the man glances his way out of the corner of his eye, a small stutter in the gesture as if he doesn’t know where to look now that Bucky’s looking at him, Bucky thinks. This man had at least four inches of height on him, not to mention the broad muscle. He grins wickedly.

“So you like it dirty huh?” Bucky watches with sheer joy as a blush peaks over the guy’s collar. And so begins Bucky’s favorite game, and God it’s been so long since he’s been out to play.

The blonde snorts, despite the blush, and cocks his head as he turns, and Bucky is finally face to face with the man. His heart stutters. The picture perfect ninety degree jawline? That he was totally prepared for. The beautiful blue eyes, the artfully messy blonde hair, and the full bottom lip? Well he was just gonna add that on as a bonus.

“You always hit on guys based on their drinks?” The stranger asks, his voice a deep baritone that goes straight to Bucky’s cock. The man gives him a half smile, as if he knows about this effect, while taking a pointed sip of his martini.

“Depends on what they’re drinking.” Bucky smirks. “Easier with the obvious…ya know, buttery nipples, blow jobs. It’s when they’re drinking beers that I have to get creative. I’m Bucky, by the way, Bucky Barnes, and I can’t seem to resist a corny pick up line.” He holds his hand out and prays the zing of warmth that pulses up his arm as the man’s large hand encompasses his isn’t one sided.

“Steve Rogers. A fan of corny pickup lines. The red-headed knockout here with you?” Steve asks, nodding his head to where Nat and the burnette are currently wrapped around each other swaying to the music while Nat’s lips purse against the woman’s ear.

“Yeah, Nat was determined to get me out of the house tonight.” He sucks down the rest of his vodka and soda while Steve nods. “Sorry she stole your…” Bucky knows he fishin’, but better to know the guy’s gay then to have his possibly bisexual partner stolen by Nat. How embarrassing for the both of them.

“Friend. Peggy’s in town from England.” Steve laughs and raises his voice as he watches Nat dip Peggy low before pulling her back into her arms gracefully. “She was determined to meet, and I quote, a “proper American lady” tonight. She zoned out of our conversation as soon as she saw you two start dancing.” Steve turns his attention back to Bucky, blue eyes wandering over the tight jeans and V neck white shirt. “Gotta say, it was a bit distracting ”

Bucky’s too busy looking up at the bartender while signaling for another drink to notice. “Nat has that effect on everybody, if it helps.” He shrugs, grinning as the man sets the drink down.

“She wasn’t the one I was distracted by.” Steve says.

_I've lost control and I don't want it back_

Bucky nearly lets the glass slip out of his hand but there’s no need for Steve to know that. “Oh really?” He asks curiously, turning and meeting the light blue eyes as they gaze at him intently. “And what are we gonna do about that, Steve Rogers?” He purposefully watches Steve over the rim of his glass as he takes a long drink, throat suddenly dry as Steve smirks and looks away briefly.

“Well that depends.” Steve stands, bringing himself up to his full height and Bucky knows a power play when he sees it, apparently so does his cock as it plumps against his thigh in interest. “I could ask you to dance.” Steve watches as Bucky nods and makes a face like he’s considering the option.

“I would probably say yes.” He admits.

Steve moves closer and Bucky can smell him, the deliciously simple mix of cologne and aftershave. Bucky is obedient to the play, so he looks up at Steve, knowing his eyes are more gray than blue in this light, and knowing that Steve might just be the type of guy who needs a man to look up at him while he’s this close to his cock. Steve leans down, letting his lips graze Bucky’s ear and goosebumps erupt over his skin. He physically restrains himself from snaking his hands up into the man’s hair, taking his mouth right then and there. “Or,” Steve’s voice is velvet in his ear as he takes a longer than necessary pause; and fuck what a move, because it has Bucky leaning closer, body poised to run if Steve were to simply ask. “Or I could take you back to my place and fuck you so hard that you barely remember your own name.” Bucky’s breath punches out of him as Steve brushes a kiss that is shockingly tender onto his cheek.

_I'm going numb, I've been hijacked_  
_It's a fucking drag_

Within a split second Bucky’s made his decision, but with respect to the game and his own newly-single ego he stands slowly, letting his long lean legs slot around Steve’s, his hard on surely evident as it brushes along the other man’s thick thigh. He prays it’s not just the chase that is getting him so hard. He looks up at Steve slowly and downs the rest of his drink, blue eyes meeting gray and his blood hums. No, it’s definitely not just the chase. While one hand drops a twenty on the bar next to his empty glass the other slides it’s way into Steve’s. With his smirk in place he says, “lead the way,” as if there isn’t a raging fire happening inside of him, as if his heart isn’t about to hammer out of his chest. Looking over his shoulder he catches Nat’s eye, watching as she murmurs something into Peggy’s ear and they both turn, arms wrapped around each other, and watch as the two leave. Nat shoots him a wink before nudging Peggy’s face back to hers and capturing those red lips in a searing kiss.

They walk silently up the stairs of the club and onto the packed New York City street and the crowd of people walking to god knows where parts like the Red Sea around them. Steve turns, releasing Bucky’s hand as he slides his arm around his waist pulling Bucky so that he’s pressed against him, the other hand cups the side of his neck gently, bringing their faces so close that he can count the freckles on Bucky’s nose. Steve’s thumb gently caresses the hollow point of Bucky’s neck, where his pulse is an uneven stacado of desire, and Steve’s getting too much pleasure watching Bucky’s eyes trace from Steve’s lips back up to his eyes with a silent plea. Steve grins, mischievously leaning in closer, when he’s only a breath away from what will surely be the best kiss of Bucky’s life, he changes course and ducks down, and a low moan is ripped from Bucky’s throat in front of god and everyone on that New York City street as Steve’s lips slowly press onto the sensitive section of his neck that thrums against his lips in double time.

Bucky’s breath is coming out in embarrassingly short pants as Steve lets his teeth teasingly nip at the spot, letting out a single deep laugh when Bucky’s knees choose that exact moment to deceive him and fully buckle. Steve’s grip is tight around his waist, holding him with minimal effort as he trails his lips up to the Bucky’s ear, letting his warm breath brush over it lightly before whispering, “car’s here.”

“Hmmm…” Bucky hums, eyes closed and waiting for the next journey of Steve’s lips. He blinks when he feels Steve shift away. “Wait...what?” He asks, ashamed to already be lost in the wave of desire.

_I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you_

Steve huffs out another laugh while sending him a startlingly handsome grin. “Car?” He turns Bucky to the black sedan that’s sitting on the curb and nudges him forward to where the driver stands patiently holding the door open and looking politely away.

“Right.” Bucky replies, taking a breath with hopes of calming the buzzing current running through his body before climbing in as Steve follows closely behind. Bucky realizes two things when car rolls away from the curb; one - this is no ordinary car-service like Uber or Lyft, and two - Steve never gave an address. Upon this realization he turns to Steve who looks back at him, a tinge of pink riding high along his cheekbones. “Where...um, do you live? Gonna text my friend, ya know…serial killers and all.”

Steve’s eyebrows shoot up as he barks out a laugh. “Completely understandable,” he admits. “Peggy will probably tell her, but feel free. 635 West 42nd Street.” Bucky nods pulling out his phone and shooting a quick text to Nat. “I hope you don’t think I’m a serial killer, though if so I would truly question your judgement of getting in the car in the first place.”

Bucky grins. “I’m actually really good at making rash decisions, so no one would be surprised.”

“You don’t say?” Steve asks before lacing his fingers into Bucky’s. “Guess we should…” Steve blushes, ears turning red as he glances out the window, “discuss things?”

“Weather? News? Politics?” Bucky fires off quickly, hoping to ease the edge of distress that has crept into Steve’s voice.

“Fuck no,” Steve laughs, “more like um…consents, limits, and safe words…” He trails off, biting his lip.

“I…” Bucky’s never really been at a loss for words, but at this moment he’s having a hard time even remembering how to breath. “Is it corny if I say my safe word is ‘keep going’?”

“Extremely.” Steve comments, brushing his thumb along the other man’s knuckles. “But in all seriousness, I don’t want to do anything you don't want to do.”

“How about we start with what you would like to do?” Bucky asks bravely, turning his body in the seat as the driver stops at a light. The blush spreads below Steve’s collar and Bucky wants nothing more than see just how far down it goes. When Steve doesn’t reply Bucky gives him a reassuring smile. “Alright, I’ll start.” He edges closer, knee resting on Steve’s left thigh, bringing their joined hands to his lips, and brushes a kiss along Steve’s knuckles. “I definitely consent. If I want you to stop I’ll say stop. I can tell you now that I probably won’t. You know how I know that, Steve?” Bucky asks, watching as Steve stares back at him, the blush darkening as his tongue darts out to wet his lips before answering.

“How?”

Bucky scoots closer, paying no mind to the polite driver and goes for the gusto as he straddles Steve’s lap, making a point to stare right into those pretty blue startled eyes. Because Bucky loves a power play, he leans in close, letting his breath coast across Steve’s lips before ducking to his ear, enjoying the way Steve’s chest presses into his with a gasp.

“Because all I’ve been able to think about since sitting down next to you is how wonderful it’s gonna be when you open me up with your fingers. How desperate I am to know the sound of your voice when it moans my name as you slide into me. I wanna know if those muscles are just for show or if you can truly hold me against the wall and fuck me until I cu-”

The words dissolve as Steve’s mouth collides with his, a desperate rush of teeth and tongues as the fight for dominance commences. Bucky yields when Steve’s hand snakes up and into his hair, yanking it back sharply while nipping Bucky’s bottom lip, successfully ending the most glorious first kiss of Bucky’s life.

_So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do_

“You gonna be good for me?” He asks, nudging his nose along the pale skin of Bucky’s exposed neck.

“Ye…oh fuck, yes.” Bucky sighs as Steve’s mouth bites and licks along his jaw and up to his ear.

“You taste so good, baby,” he murmurs before capturing the lobe between his teeth and gently tugging on it. When Bucky’s hip thrusts into his lap, Steve uses his hand to steady the motion as he grips Bucky’s slender hips. “Shhh sweetheart, you keep doing that and this will end embarrassingly fast for the both of us,” he breathes into Bucky’s ear as Bucky whines, desperate for friction. Just as Bucky is about to resort to begging, the car comes to a stop in front of an upscale high-rise apartment building. Steve kisses right below his ear before opening the door and following him out of the car and up the stairs into the building.

As they enter the crowded elevator, in which Steve presses the number 36, Bucky’s eyebrows shoot up. Steve takes his place behind Bucky. He smiles to himself as Bucky leans his head back, resting it on Steve’s shoulder with a whisper of “remind me to ask you what you do for a living later.” Steve has the audacity to chuckle to himself while resting his large hands on Bucky’s hips, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s ear as the chatter dilutes his response. “If you can remember how to talk later than I’ve failed my mission.” A shudder rakes through Bucky’s body when the meaning behind the words washes over him. He presses his ass into Steve’s groin, relishing in the feeling of Steve’s hard on pressing back. Bucky hums in the back of his throat with the only response he can muster.

The walk from the elevator to the apartment is thankfully short. Steve is all charming smiles and polite manners as he nudges past the last few riders, Bucky’s hand clasped in his. He stops in front of his door, digging in his back pocket for a key and Bucky can’t resist running a fingertip down Steve’s spine slowly, watching in awe as Steve arches into the touch with a low groan from the simple gesture. Finally he gets the door unlocked, taking Bucky’s hand Steve pulls him inside the industrial apartment. Bucky eyes scan the paneled floor to ceiling windows before turning back to where Steve is standing next to the door, watching Bucky with careful eyes.

“Great view.” He says with a small smile, head tilting towards the windows.

Steve seems to make up his mind as he closes the distance between them, hands resting on Bucky’s waist, that small smile gracing his lips as he looks into Bucky’s eyes before replying, “it really is.” Bucky’s heart skips as Steve’s eyes never leave his. “Absolutely beautiful,” he murmurs as he presses his lips to Bucky’s. Slick heat pulses through them as Steve glides his tongue along Bucky’s bottom lip, begging for entrance that’s eagerly granted. The first kiss inside the apartment seers it’s way through Bucky’s system. Steve’s tongue slides into his mouth and curls deliciously around his, before pulling back and nipping at Bucky’s bottom lip. “You’re sure?” He asks against Bucky’s lips.

Eyes locking on Steve’s he nods before letting the one word pass his lips that he’s been desperate to say. “Please.”

“Fuck,” Steve sighs, that lopsided grin spreading over his face. “Now what am I going to do with you, doll?” He asks, brushing a hand along Bucky’s jaw, cupping the back of his neck.

“Whatever you want.” Bucky’s voice is rough as Steve squeezes the back of his neck possessively, his eyes flutter closed. “Just please do it soon,” he begs.

_You're worse than nicotine_

“I think I’m gonna take my time,” Steve teases, all his previous hesitation diminishing as if Bucky’s consent signed a contract to confidence. His fingers trail along the hem of the white v-neck. Pulling the shirt off, his eyes glide over Bucky’s body. “You’re so beautiful.” Fingertips trail over Bucky’s collarbone before they are replaced by lips that suck and nibble along the tender flesh. “Bet you get told that all the time,” Steve murmurs against his skin, causing Bucky to laugh softly, breath hitching when Steve sucks, marking him.

“N...fuck...not really.” Bucky’s hands find themselves in Steve’s hair, carding through the loosely styled blond pompadour, wanting to pull him away from the tender flesh and press him in to bite it harder all at the same time.

“You should.” Steve says matter of factly, dropping to his knees, and Bucky’s eyes fly open as Steve works open the button of his jeans. That beautiful angelic face, pupils blown out and hooded with desire stare up at him, before he trails his lips along Bucky’s hips, kissing along the prominent v of his abs. “I could spend all night kissing every part of you. Not even fucking you.” Bucky’s breath hitches as Steve punctuates his words with nips. “Could get you naked and kiss you everywhere, mark you with my mouth. Maybe suck that pretty cock of yours and swallow your cum.” He smiles when he feels Bucky’s hips give an involuntary shudder. “You would let me, wouldn’t you?” He asks, sliding Bucky’s shoes and socks off. “You would let me suck you over and over again until you couldn’t remember your own name wouldn’t you baby?” Steve asks, hooking his fingers into Bucky’s jeans and boxers, sliding them down slowly, inch by inch before setting Bucky’s cock free. Steve’s eyes watch it bob as he shifts Bucky out of his clothes. “Already so hard for me.” He smiles, tracing his lips across the hardened red tip, smearing the precum on his lips. Bucky watches in awe as his tongue pokes out and laps it up, moaning obscenely. “Fuck you taste good, sweetheart.”

“Steve.” Bucky’s voice is raspy, barely audible.

“Yeah baby?” Steve asks, hands trailing up and down Bucky’s thighs, as if he’s perfectly fine with sitting in front of Bucky’s cock for the rest of his life,

“Please.” Bucky whimpers.

Steve’s grin is feral as he stands, causing Bucky to whine and reach down for his own cock, desperate for friction, just one fuckin’ stroke. Anything to relieve the throbbing pressure that’s building itself rapidly inside him. Steve captures the hand before it can make contact, bringing it to his lips to press a kiss on the palm. Bucky can hardly believe the whine that escapes him, because Steve’s kiss is like fire, spreading warmth up his arm. Pure pleasure runs through Steve as he watches Bucky’s hand flex as if to capture the kiss and without hesitation he tugs the man into him, landing another searing kiss as Bucky’s hips thrust into Steve’s thigh, sighing against Steve’s lips at the reward of friction.

“If I told you to would you get off just by rubbing yourself against me?” Steve asks, breath coasting along Bucky’s ear as his free hand blazes a trail down the length of Bucky’s spine.

Bucky is almost ashamed to admit it when he whispers the quiet “yes.”

“Mmmmm bet that would be a sight.” Steve growls as he begins to walk them backwards into the bedroom. Bucky’s mind doesn’t take in the continuance of the floor to ceiling paneled windows, or the giant four poster bed that Steve’s gently laying him on. Instead he’s enraptured by the way Steve’s gaze never waivers from his own as he works the buttons of his shirt open, pushing it off his shoulders to reveal a body that has obviously never missed a day of hard work.  
When Steve’s slacks hit the ground he’s rewarded with the sight of the man only wearing black boxer briefs covering his thick erection. “Fuck, Steve.” Bucky mutters under his breath.

“Oh yeah?” Steve asks, toying with the elastic band of his boxers, that shit eating grin never wavering. “You wanna see my cock, baby?”

Bucky nods eagerly.

“Aw sweetheart, you gotta do better than that,” Steve teases, thumb hooking into the band and slowly lowering one side to reveal neatly trimmed hair and the base of his cock. “You gotta ask nicely.”

_It's better to burn than to fade away_

The blush makes it’s way past his neck and down to his chest as his cock jerks on his stomach. There is nothing more in this world that Bucky wants in that moment than to see Steve’s cock, and it may take him a solid ten seconds to swallow his pride but, never one to back down from a challenge, the words finally edge out of him. He sits up on his forearms and looks straight into Steve’s eyes. “I wanna see your cock so fuckin’ bad Steve. Please baby. Please show me your cock. I need to see it. Please Steve,” he whimpers.

Those big blue-gray eyes batting up at him along with the natural pout of his lower lip has Steve thanking whatever god brought Bucky Barnes into the bar that night, his cock jerks within his confines. “Whacha gonna do if I show it to you baby?” Steve teases, hooking his thumb on the other side and slowly lowering it, watching as Bucky’s hungry eyes track the movement.

A slow mischievous grin spreads when his eyes snap back to Steve’s. “Want you to fuck my face.” Steve’s breath hitches and Bucky is so fucking turned on that he can’t seem to stop running his mouth. “Wanna see your big cock disappear down my throat, wanna swallow it all.” He moves himself to the edge of the bed eagerly, watching as Steve’s hands tremble on the boxer’s band. “C’mon Stevie.” The nickname rolls of his tongue as if he’s said a million times. “Let me suck your cock baby, I’ll do it real good.” He promises, positioning himself right in front of Steve, his own cock throbbing between them, nearly forgotten with the anticipation of finally seeing Steve’s.

_It's better to leave than to be replaced_

Steve’s mind comes to a complete halt at the look in Bucky’s eyes and the thought of those pretty lips wrapped around him. He slides his boxers off and flicks them across the room in one smooth motion. Walking forward he takes ahold of his cock giving it a long slow slide up through his hand, biting back a moan. Bucky watches in awe, none of his wet dreams even coming close to the likes of Steve Rogers, gloriously naked, slowly rubbing himself enticingly in front of Bucky’s face.

“Open up for me baby.”

Steve puts his hand under Bucky’s jaw guiding his lips to the head, glistening with a drop of precum. Giving the tip a teasing little kitten lick, Bucky brings his tongue back into his mouth and moans obscenely at the taste. The grip on his jaw tightens causing his eyes to flutter open to look up at Steve, who’s biting his lip to hold back the embarrassing lust that’s raging through his veins.

“C’mon.” He nudges the tip against Bucky’s lips that open on command. “Lick it for me, love,” Steve commands and Bucky’s tongue pokes out as Steve slides his cock further into his mouth. Setting a slow pace into the wet warmth, Steve’s hands gently slide back into Bucky’s hair, tightening their hold as Bucky desperately tries to pick up the pace, desperate for more, snapping his head back and causing Steve’s cock to fall out of his mouth. He whines at the loss.

Steve leans down without relinquishing his hold. “Sweetheart,” his voice is soft compared to the tight grip of his hands, “if you think you’re going to have any control in this you’re absolutely mistaken.” He leans back watching Bucky carefully. “I’m gonna fuck that pretty little mouth of yours at my own pace, and you’re gonna sit there and take it like you promised.” He watches Bucky’s pupils dilate with his words. “Can you do that for me baby? Can you let me fuck that sweet mouth until I’m ready for your ass?” Bucky tries to nod enthusiastically, but the grip on his hair hasn’t loosened, the sharp tug makes his cock jerk against his stomach.

Steve taps his cock against Bucky’s lips. “Open, tongue out.” Steve gives Bucky’s hair a tug for emphasis, humming with pleasure when he instantly obeys. Holding Bucky still when their eyes meet Steve rolls his hips and watches as his cock disappears down his throat, gasping when Bucky swallows around the swollen glands. “Fuck yes baby.” Steve’s moan ignites that little voice inside Bucky’s head that chants _fuck yes, more more more_ , causing him to hollow out his cheeks while moaning and relaxing his throat. As Steve’s thrusts come faster and faster Bucky’s hands scramble to grip Steve’s thick thighs, sliding teasingly to grip the plump ass as he feels a line of spit run down his chin. Blinking back tears while taking desperate little breaths through his nose, he fights to suppress his gag reflex and keep his eyes open as Steve moans in pleasure and thrusts forcefully into him. The vibrations from his moans become too much and all to soon Steve is whipping his cock out of Bucky’s mouth, a guttural shout of frustration echoing off the walls as he tightly grips the base of his cock as it threatens to cum.

_I'm losing to you, baby, I'm no match_

Gathering some semblance of composure he opens his eyes and is greeted with the sight of Bucky staring up at him. Eyes tracing from Steve’s swollen dripping cock up to his face. Surging forward with need Steve captures Bucky’s lips and presses him back into the mattress, taking in Bucky’s sigh as his cock ruts against Steve’s hip, aching for the attention it has yet to receive. Steve smiles into the kiss at the desperate little noises Bucky’s emitting.

“Shh baby,” he soothes, pulling back from the kiss. “Tell me what you want doll and I’ll do it. You’ve earned whatever you want sweetheart, just tell me.” Steve runs a hand through Bucky’s hair as he watches Bucky fight for the words. Mouth opening and closing while the sensations of Steve’s fingernails lightly dragging along his scalp threaten to take him away. “C’mon doll,” he gives a sharp tug to a few of the locks, and Bucky’s eyes snap open. “Gotta talk to me baby,” kissing a path along Bucky’s jaw his lips stop at his ear. “Tell me what you want Bucky. Tell me about how you need my cock. Tell me you’re gonna let me lick you open, that you’re gonna let me taste that sweet hole of yours. I need it baby. I want you so fuckin’ bad.” Steve can’t seem to stop and the effects of his words are devastating. Bucky’s biting his lips as his hips thrust futilely in time with their cadence. He’s moaning Steve’s name over and over and Steve simply can’t stop because watching Bucky moan and thrust under him to his words alone is just what Steve craves. “C’mon baby let me see how many of my fingers you can take,” Steve says, and that’s the sentence that breaks him; Bucky sobs Steve’s name, and Steve pulls back looking over at the man who’s cock is leaking a steady stream of precum pooling on his stomach as his eyes glitter with tears.

“Please Steve.” His hands come to grip Steve’s face, as he begs, “please fuck me. Kiss me, lick me, fuckin’ fist me, I don’t care - “ He groans hips thrusting into the air, “just get the fuck inside of me.”

Steve’s mind momentarily blanks as the word plays on repeat. Letting it sink in he remembers that there’s Bucky laying under him, eyes still brimming with tears, hips still thrusting and desperately saying his name over and over.

“Shh.” Steve murmurs, snapping back to the moment, kissing him long and hard, once more he runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “I’ll take care of you, gonna do whatever you want, okay baby? Just turn over for me so I can play with that pretty hole.”

Bucky scrambles onto his knees as Steve pulls the lube out of the bedside drawer. “Like this?” He asks softly and Steve feels his heart trip at that sweet fuckin’ voice. The voice that was begging him to get inside of him is now giving him chills with it’s obvious vulnerability.

Steve turns and finds Bucky on his knees, ass presented into the air while his head rests, turned toward Steve, on his arms. “That’s perfect baby,” Steve murmurs moving back over the bed, hand stroking down Bucky’s spine along the way, ghosting between his cheeks. “You look so pretty like this Bucky,” Steve continues, hands tracing lines over the back of Bucky’s thighs, watching his cock jerk as it weighs heavily between his legs. “Just fuckin beautiful.” His hands spread Bucky’s cheeks and he hears Bucky suck in a breath. “I know baby. Been waiting so long for this haven’t you doll?” Punctuating the statement with a kiss right on Bucky’s hole, and just as he suspected Bucky pushes back into the touch.

_I'm going numb, I've been hijacked_

“Fuck fuck fuck, more please. Please I need more.” Bucky chants.

Steve’s hands hold him still. “Honey we’ve discussed this.” He nips Bucky’s left cheek and watches as the bite mark shows up on the pale skin. “Gonna give you what you need, just gotta trust me Buck.” He nips the other cheek for good measure. “Do you trust me baby?” Steve asks, breath ghosting over Bucky’s hole.

“Ye- fuck, yes I trust you,” Bucky says, voice strained.

“Good.” With that Bucky keens as Steve licks a long wet strip from his balls to his hole. “Oh sweetheart,” Steve moans, lapping at the hole again, “you taste so fuckin’ good.” He thrusts his tongue in and Bucky can’t even begin to fathom the sounds he’s making. All he knows is that the wet heat of Steve’s tongue probing into him already has his balls drawing up, and all he can do is chant Steve’s name into the universe like a prayer. Before he can ask for more, Steve’s removing his tongue to be replaced with a slicked finger that slides easily in. 

“Ohhhh…” The pleasure of watching Bucky’s swollen lips form that perfect ‘o’ at the sensation is enough to have Steve moaning his name.

_It's a fucking drag_

“You’re taken it so well baby, ready for another?” Steve asks, and Bucky’s barely whimpered a small “yes” before another slick finger enters him. Bucky’s whimper turns into a whine as Steve’s fingers begin to scissor into his hole, slowly widening it more and more. The burning stretch giving way to little burst of pleasure as he teases the pads across his prostate. He’s just about to ask for more when Steve adds a third, and Bucky has to fight to stay in position. Back arching as his thighs tremble Bucky’s hips tilt down desperate for more friction on his prostate.

“Please Stevie.” He begs, biting his lip as Steve does another long slow stroke over the bundle of nerves, watching as Bucky’s cock jumps with the pleasure, smearing a streak of precum along the sheets. “Nnnggg...”

“I know baby. You should see your hole right now sweetheart.” Steve smiles, biting his lower lip in awe as Bucky clenches around his fingers. “So fuckin’ open for me already.”

“Another.” The voice is muffled but demanding. Bucky’s mouth is pressed into his arm as he rocks back into Steve’s fingers, clenching around them and huffing out small bursts of breaths, desperate for more, all he wants is to be full of everything Steve can give him.

“You sure baby?”

“God dammit Steve.” Bucky looks desperately over his shoulder. “Gonna make me beg?” He asks, eyes screwing shut as Steve’s hand smacks sharply on his cheek, bringing about a whole different wave of pleasure.

“Oh baby,” Steve’s voice is low and dark, Bucky has to strain to hear it, “you don’t even know the definition of begging.” He halts his movements completely and Bucky whines desperately trying to wiggle his hips to gain back the friction.

“No no no, I’m sorry, please.” He looks over his shoulder, eyes liquid but spine straight, trying to look contrite but his body language betraying his still unbent spirit.

“Beg.” Steve demands, a small smile playing on his lips, cock throbbing between his legs as Bucky stares back at him. “I could stay here all night baby, you make a real pretty picture laying there with fire in your eyes. I could just leave you there, not touch you again, just get off and send you packing. You want that, or you gonna beg me to fuck you, like a good boy?” Steve smirks and smacks Bucky’s ass again, the vibrations outside carrying inside and jiggling his fingertips against his prostate, the tease of sensation making Bucky try and squirm, but Steve holds him tight. “Beg me baby, and you’ll get what you deserve, just gotta show me you’re willing to do as your told. Come on, put that mouth to good use…”

_I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you_

The filth spewing from such a polished powerful figure looming over him has Bucky’s mind fraying. His cheeks flush as Steve’s free hand halts his hips movements, stopping all the sensations and leaving Bucky warm and wanting. Bucky takes a breath, quelling the urge to demand, to take control. Instead with a look over his shoulder right into Steve’s eyes he submits. “Please,” he whimpers, his cock jumps again, a long slow slide along the soft sheets. “Please don’t stop, please give me another one of your fingers, please please stretch me. Fuck me.” His voice quivers with desperation as he watches Steve’s eyes go soft, “make me yours, Steve. I wanna show you how good I can be, wanna make you feel so good, please, open me up, get me ready for your cock…”

With a swift movement Steve adds his pinky to stretch Bucky’s hole impossibly open and the burning pull feels glorious compared to the previous lack of sensation. “Wasn’t so hard was it baby?” Steve murmurs fucking into Bucky, curling his fingers down every few strokes to tease his prostate. “You should see yourself doll, you’re so fuckin open, wet and ready baby. Can’t fuckin wait to get inside of you. Can’t wait to cum in your pretty little ass and make you all mine.” Steve chants before nudging his thumb into his palm, the amount of lube covering his hand makes the slide easy and the long groan that Bucky makes as his shoulders tense at the last intrusion has Steve stilling as the puffy abused rim takes him all the way in. “Fuck baby. Tell me when you’re ready. Jesus Christ this is fucking incredible.”

_So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do_

Bucky’s impossibly full. He can’t think as the pressure builds, every nerve in his body feels like it’s on fire. Warmth is tingling up his spine causing his ears to ring. A completely new sensation taking over his brain that is so warm and inviting, all he wants to do is close his eyes and get lost in it. He can feel Steve waiting for him, and he gathers all of his quivering strength to push back against the fist, moaning Steve’s name so loud that he’s sure that half of New York City can figure out where he is. Every time he fucks back on the fist inside him the sheer pressure encompassing his hole causes his skin to grow slick with sweat as he strains.

“Fuck fuck fuck...” Bucky’s breath is fast and shallow as the assault continues until the build up is too much and Bucky’s screaming his name. “Gonna cum baby. Steve ya gotta- no no no...” He’s panting around his words, reaching behind him blindly to still Steve’s movements. Instantly Steve freezes, as Bucky’s glassy eyes peer over his shoulder. “Too close. Want your cock when I cum. Please please give me your cock Steve. I’m so fuckin ready, please please put it in me, fill me with your cum, need it so bad. Christ I need you in me. Please Stevie.” The babble continues as Steve slowly withdraws his hand, watching as Bucky’s abused hole flutters around air. Ripping open the little foil package he slides the condom on and is leaning over Bucky, sliding an arm around his chest to bring them up together before sliding into his hole. One long slow movement and he’s buried to the hilt in Bucky’s warmth. Bottoming out, a long moan erupts from them both as Steve snaps his hips brutally, causing Bucky to jerk in his arms, his head falling back onto Steve’s shoulder. Electricity pulses through Steve as he presses his lips to Bucky’s neck, trading rough bites for tender kisses along the exposed flesh.

_You're worse than nicotine_

Pulling Bucky closer his hips piston, cock sliding over Bucky’s prostate bringing out the delicious sighs and keens as he brings him closer to orgasm. Driving into him, hips flexing in an unsteady rhythm Bucky turns his head desperately seeking Steve’s lips. Lips colliding messily Bucky lets Steve take over everything, getting lost in the sensual touch as he moves along Bucky’s jaw, breath heavy in his ear, grunting in time with his thrusts which are becoming more erratic. Bucky feels the breaking point building along his spine, pooling into his stomach as he clenches around Steve’s cock.

All it takes is Bucky looking up at him, a sweet murmur of Steve’s name gracing his lips on a gasp, and Steve’s hand finally wraps around his thick length. “That’s it baby, cum for me.“ Steve encourages and Bucky’s murmur turns into a shout as stars erupt behind his eyes and hot ropes of cum cover Steve’s hand as he rubs him through his orgasm in time with his thrusts. “Fuck, Bucky. Oh God -” Shuddering, Steve presses his forehead into Bucky’s shoulder, gasping as wave upon wave of pleasure shoots through him, a roaring of blood filling his ears as he clings to Bucky’s body.

They stay pressed together as their heart rates begin to settle, Steve’s arm wrapped around Bucky’s chest holding him close, basking in the post orgasm glow. Turning his head, Bucky gives Steve a soft sleepy smile that Steve can’t help but return, adding in a kiss to his sweaty brow. “C’mon baby. Shower.”

With a few grumbles and on shaky legs they make their way under the warm spray of the glassed-in shower. Bucky’s eyes flutter closed as he leans into Steve’s touch, the warm water and gentle ease of soap rubbed along his body by Steve’s hands is gloriously relaxing. He lets out a contented hum when he feels Steve scrub his scalp with minty shampoo.

“Feel good?” Steve asks, carding his fingers through the tendrils.

Bucky barely nods in response. He’s so damn warm and sleepy, and the warmth from the water and Steve have him fading fast. “ ‘M so tired.” He mumbles, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Steve’s collar bone before resting his forehead there. “Ugh, gotta call a cab when I get out.” He adds on, disgruntled.

Hand pausing on the way to turn off the water, Steve has a brief internal battle. _Is it okay to ask a one night stand that he met in a bar to stay the night, especially if he’s endlessly interested in said one night stand, and may or may not want to cook breakfast for him?_ Bucky’s hands come up to rest on his hips, thumbs circling softly. _Yes yes it is_ , he decides. Clearing his throat and turning off the water Steve reaches out and grabs a large towel, wrapping Bucky in it tightly as he sways on the spot.

“You’re exhausted.” Steve says, drying off his own body and watching as Bucky nods, already making his way out of the bathroom. “Why don’t you stay?”

Bucky turns, eyebrows shooting up. “Here?”

“No, on the street.” Steve rolls his eyes. “Yes here. Your friend knows where you are, Peggy probably isn’t comin’ back tonight. I don’t mind if you stay…and then maybe we can wake up and…” He trails off.

Bucky smiles, dropping his towel, climbing into Steve’s bed, eyebrow raised. “Annnnnnd?” He asks suggestively.

“Make waffles.” Steve finishes, climbing over Bucky to settle behind him among the pillows.

“After we have glorious morning sex?” Bucky adds on, snuggling back into the strong arm that’s made it’s way over his waist.

“ ‘Suppose so.” Steve’s voice in Bucky’s ear is rough and low as he presses a kiss to his cheek. “There was a question of my strength…I believe there was a mention of me holding you as I fuck you against the wall.” He laughs when Bucky shivers and presses his ass back against Steve.

“Challenge accepted,” Bucky mumbles, sleep already beginning to encompass his dirty thoughts.

“Sleep well Bucky.” Steve murmurs pulling the duvet up and over their bodies.

“ ‘Night Steve.”

_Just one more hit and then we're through_

**Author's Note:**

> ...... well that happened.... 
> 
> I didn't start this fic thinking Bucky was gonna get a fist up his ass, but low and behold here we are. 
> 
> Let me know how you feel with comments and kudos! <3 I hope it worked for you as much as it worked for me! 
> 
> Endless thanks to the best Beta a girl could ever ask for [MissyRivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyRivers/pseuds/MissyRivers) She had to deal with me through the Fisting Crisis of 2018 and deserves all the love in the world!


End file.
